ethicswikiaorg-20200213-history
I Am
The Greek term Ego eimi (Qui est in Latin) which translates to I am, and refers to the concept that existence is a result of thought: I Think, therefore I am (Latin: Cogito ergo sum; French: Je pense donc je suis) is a philosophical Latin statement made by René Descartes to verify his own existence. This statement created the existential "which came first" story: the chicken or the egg. It can refer to the unreality of this world: I think I am, therefore I am. Example: * I think I exist, therefore I exist * I think I am tired, therefore I am tired * I think I am young, therefore I am young * I think I am hungry, therefore I am hungry This concept has been known in psychology as Self-Programming Hindusism So ham (सो हम्) is the Sanskrit for "I myself" or "That is I" or "He is I". When it applies to a person's name, according to Vedic philosophy, it means identifying oneself with the universe or ultimate reality. The light which is thy fairest form, I see it. I am that what He is (viz. the Atma of the sun) When used for meditation, "Soham" acts as a natural mantra to control ones breathing pattern to help achieve deep breath and gain concentration. *Sooooo... is the sound of inhalation, and is remembered in the mind along with that inhalation. *Hummmm... is the sound of exhalation, and is remembered in the mind along with that exhalation. The mantra is also inverted from "so ham" to ham + sa. The combination of "so haṃ haṃsaḥ" is also been interpreted as "I myself am the Goose", where the Goose symbolizes perfect union. Christianity It is used by Jesus in the Gospel of John on several occasions to refer to himself, seven times with specific titles. These usages have been the subject of significant Christological analysis. It is used in the Gospel of John both with or without a predicate. The seven uses with a predicate that have resulted in titles for Jesus are: *I am the Bread of Life *I am the Light of the World *I am the Door *I am the Good Shepherd *I am the Resurrection of Life *I am the Way, the Truth and the Life *I am the Vine Judaism I Am that I Am (Hebrew: אֶהְיֶה אֲשֶׁר אֶהְיֶה‎, pronounced Ehyeh asher ehyeh ʔaˈʃer ʔehˈje) is a common English translation (JPS among others) of the response God used in the Hebrew Bible when Moses asked for His name (Exodus 3:14). It is one of the most famous verses in the Torah. Hayah means "existed" or "was" in Hebrew; "ehyeh" is the first person singular imperfect form. Ehyeh asher ehyeh is generally interpreted to mean I am that I am, though it can also be translated as "I-shall-be that I-shall-be". "I AM" movement "I AM" is the Ascended Master Teachings original western religious movement, founded in the early 1930s by Guy Ballard (1878–1939) and his wife Edna (1886–1971) in Chicago, Illinois. The movement had up to a million followers in 1938 and is still active today on a smaller scale. According to the official website of the parent organization, the Saint Germain Foundation, it's worldwide headquarters is located in Schaumburg, Illinois and there are approximately 300 local groups worldwide under several variations of the names "I AM" Sanctuary, "I AM" Temple, and other similar titles. Magick Everything is pure energy, including what we desire: money, relationships, health, cars, experiences, candy bars… whatever it is, it’s all pure energy -electrical signals in our brain. Energy tends to be attracted unto complementry energy and all the Law of Attraction is about is focusing awareness onto a particular range within the infinite spectrum of possibilities that exist within the imaginative mind… All of the possibilities we can imagine are like unique vibrational frequencies that we can activate through thought. When the mind focuses awareness upon a thought, the “physical” being then vibrates in harmony with that thought, literally attracting that energy unto itself. Do that enough, and let go of the resistance, and *poof!* Manifestation! This is key to understanding how your life unfolds, why certain experiences and people show up in your physical reality, as well as what is likely to show up in your life. Recognizing this, one then begins to take responsibility for their life and their experience, a step up from the victim/perpetrator model of the world thinking that someone is “doing something” to another and that the blame lies outside of oneself. This is definitely not the case. You are responsible for your vibration. You are responsible for your reality. You are responsible for who you are. Everything in life is simply an opportunity to demonstrate who and what you are, to express who and what you are, and to be who and what you are. That’s life! See also *Param Atma (Universal Soul) External Links *I Think, Therefore I Am -innerself.com *Message from Masters Category:Christianity Category:Judaism Category:Existence Category:Hinduism Category:Beliefs